Good Evening
by tuxedotservo
Summary: A brief encounter with Miyu and a young girl who had been spying on her...


"Good evening." 

Aya froze, but then regained her composure, turning to face the figure concealed   
by the shadows of the night. 

"I am Miyu," the figure continued, her golden eyes burning brightly in the faint   
light. "If you desire, I'll give you eternity, in exchange of your blood."   
Miyu rested her head on her hands, smiling ever so slightly. "Well?" 

Aya shook her head, frowning at the figure. "You would grant to me what you   
despise the most?" she exclaimed. She tried not to tremble, but the Vampire   
Princess was an intimidating sight. 

"Some people want to live forever, in a fantasy," Miyu explained, her expression   
not changing. "My views on eternity are just that...my own." She smiled a bit   
more, and her two sharper teeth became noticeable for the briefest moment,   
startling Aya. "Some people think eternity is a good thing. Who am I to tell   
them otherwise? Besides..." Miyu licked her lips, ever so slightly. "I need   
blood to survive. The fact that I am willing to grant a service in return   
should be considered noble, don't you think?" 

"Noble?" Aya shook, more in anger than fear. "How can you grant something that   
you wish to escape? You would doom others to eternity when you so hate eternity   
yourself?" 

Miyu shrugged. "There is a difference. I grant an eternity in a   
fantasy...while my eternity is based in reality." Miyu tilted her head, ever so   
slightly. "And now, I offer you eternity, based in whatever fantasy you desire,   
for your blood. A fair exchange, I think." 

Aya stepped back. "I refuse," she stated defiantly. "My dreams will come true,   
without your help. I control my reality. I don't need fantasy." Aya took   
another step back. "So now what, Princess? Will you force the blood out of my   
veins?" 

Miyu shook her head, frowning. "I won't force you, young Aya," she replied,   
smiling slightly at Aya reacting. "Yes, I know all about you, Hino Aya. I know   
you have been watching me. I have let you watch me, because I knew that, sooner   
or later, we could have an arrangement." 

"You...knew?" Aya stammered, a little shocked. In her heart, Aya knew it   
shouldn't surprise her, with the supernatural powers Miyu possessed, but she   
thought she had dipped under Miyu's vision and detection. Aya had   
underestimated Miyu. 

Miyu giggled. "Of course I knew...I have always known!" Miyu produced a roll   
of film in her hand. "Do you think I would have allowed these otherwise?" She   
bounced the roll in her palm, watching with a small amount of satisfaction as   
Aya nearly collapsed from shock. 

"That's mine!" Aya declared, lunging for the roll as Miyu flipped it. The roll   
disappeared, as did Miyu, reappearing a second later to the side. Aya shook her   
fists in rage. 

"Your fantasy...or your reality that you control, whatever...is to be famous."   
Miyu cocked her head, ever so slightly, smiling. "And you thought you could do   
so by revealing my nature, and the nature of my companion, Larva." Miyu closed   
her hand around the film container. "You spent nearly a year, watching and   
taking pictures. Good ones, I must say. They are very flattering." Miyu   
opened her palm, showing the roll again. "All to be famous, and now, all for   
not." Miyu closed her hand, squeezing and crushing the film roll in her hand. 

"NO!" Aya jumped at Miyu, but Miyu merely stepped aside, allowing Aya to fall to   
the ground. "You've ruined everything!" Aya screamed out, pounding the ground   
with her fists. "Everything..." Aya fought back tears. That film contained   
nearly all the evidence she had of Miyu and her nature. Almost all... 

Miyu shrugged. "I couldn't allow you to reveal me," she stated simply. "I have   
my hands full with the Shinma as it is, without humans interfering." 

"You...you used me!" Aya cried out, bringing herself to a sitting position.   
"You used me, you heartless vampire...just to get my blood!" 

"Just as you tried to use me," Miyu reminded her. "Remember who started this?"   
Miyu frowned. "Reality isn't so pleasant, is it?" She sighed. "And don't think   
that you have anything else to fall back on...at this moment, my Larva is at   
your premises, destroying any other pictures or film you have of me. It's   
over." 

Aya's eyes became unfocused. "Everything..." She looked at Miyu, who stood   
over her. Aya felt sick. All her life, she had just wanted to be the center of   
attention, which for the most part she was. But this would have been really   
big. Aya had devoted her entire life for over a year, tracking Miyu. And now,   
it was all gone... 

Miyu extended a hand, which Aya accepted. Rising to her feet, Aya looked Miyu   
in the eyes. After looking at each other for a long moment, Aya cast her eyes   
down, closed them, and tipped her head to the right. 

It wasn't like Aya expected at all. There was no pain, just a tingling   
sensation as her blood was pulled from her neck and into Miyu's mouth. Miyu   
floated softly in the air next to her, sucking softly, making no sound. After a   
brief time, Miyu pulled her mouth away, and slowly guided Aya to a sitting   
position. Gently, tenderly, Miyu wiped her saliva off of Aya's neck. 

"Whatever you desire..." Miyu whispered, rising from her crouched position next   
to Aya and backing away in the shadows. 

Aya opened her eyes, which didn't seem to see anything, and a smile formed on   
her face. "Thank you, everyone..." she whispered. "It really was nothing at   
all..."   
  



End file.
